<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Sunlight Melting On Skin by hesonlytiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250741">Like Sunlight Melting On Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesonlytiny/pseuds/hesonlytiny'>hesonlytiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love and other Absurdities [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jrock, MY FIRST STORY (Band), ONE OK ROCK, coldrain (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And angst, And love, Angst, Fluff, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Oh no its happening again sorry, PLS LOVE ME STILL, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome, a bit of, a lot of love, and talking out and confessions, even love between all of them, feel free to skip over this one, hey psst its even a, incest still somehow as a kink, just trying to warn people here ok lmao, pls read the disclaimer as always, sibling sex, this time even longer, tied-up, very kinky sex in between, yes - Freeform, yes lets get these kinky tags over with, yes theres fluff omg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesonlytiny/pseuds/hesonlytiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hiroki wakes the next morning, his brother greets him with a careful kiss and a confession that turns the world, as he’d known it, upside down. A turbulent but lovely couple of weeks at Taka’s mansion ensues between the three men. And he’s in the middle of it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Masato (coldrain)/Morita Takahiro, Masato (coldrain)/Morita Takahiro/Moriuchi Hiroki, Masato (coldrain)/Moriuchi Hiroki, Mcest, Morita Takahiro/Moriuchi Hiroki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love and other Absurdities [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh no, it's happening again. Sorry m(u_u)m</p><p>It's kind of planned out already. It's gonna be a three parter. I've always wanted to put them into a poly relationship (bear with me). I hope that I will one day get off this poisonous ship (lol) and-- idek. I'm supposed to write on something else but, as we can all see, that didn't happen.</p><p>(Not too fond of my writing in this one tbh, there's probably too little angst in that, so my brain was all 'nah', haha)</p><p>BIG DISCLAIMER: I do not wish to harm any of those guys and I do not think that this fanfic represents real life, it's mere fiction, but I know that it's a sensitive topic for some people. So please, if you're not into this (or can't stomach it for whatever reason, all are valid), I suggest not to read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already close to noon when Hiroki suddenly woke up from a deep dream.</p><p>He hadn’t even had time to get his eyes used to the sudden influx of light when he noticed that someone was trying to get his attention from across the room. His brother had entered, probably with a tentative knock that had pulled him out of his sleep, and was now casually lounging against the closed door in his back. A fleeting smile playing on his lips.</p><p>Right in Hiro’s chest, his heart suddenly began to run a mile.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p>When he realised that he was still drowsy with tousled hair, he sat upright and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Even though he’d been promised a ‘good morning kiss,’ somehow, he hadn’t thought that any of them would try to enter his room just like that. But when memories of last night flooded his head, Hiroki covered his mouth scantily with one hand without thinking. It was both easier and insanely hard not to look him in the eye after all this. He didn’t regret it, surely, but he just couldn’t shake off this deafening anxiety that pulled at his insides – and he honestly couldn’t tell where all this originated from exactly. He had never thought this far, not seriously, anyway. He’d never had to seriously think about having to endure awkward silences after he’d had sex with his own brother.</p><p>“It’s okay. Do you need anything?”</p><p>Not saying the obvious. Not acknowledging the elephant in the room. Hiroki couldn’t recognise himself in all this.</p><p>“I– wanted to talk to you.”</p><p>Masato had said ‘in the morning,’ but for some reason Hiroki still wasn’t feeling prepared for this inevitable talk at all. Slowly and with soft motions did his brother now approach the guest bed he’d been sleeping on and sat down on the edge, deliberately leaving some space between them both. Even as Hiroki tried to search for his gaze, this time Taka did not look up and the fact that he couldn’t for the life of him read his expression on his face was making him feel dizzy. Thousand thoughts kept running through his head by then and none of them nowhere near coherent.</p><p>Oh God, he was about to tell him that all this had been a mistake and that it would be better for him to leave, wasn’t he? His eyes were fixed on that spot on the mattress Taka had stemmed one of his fists into. He seemed almost as nervous as Hiroki felt, and seeing that he’d been so insanely confident just a handful of hours ago, it only achieved to make Hiro want to jump right out of this bed and possibly right out the window as well.</p><p>He shouldn’t have stayed here. He should have slept at home. Fuck.</p><p>“Listen … I’m scared that we pushed you into something you didn’t want to last night, Hiroki, to be honest with you …”</p><p>Hiroki could feel his heartbeat in his ears when their eyes finally did meet. They were full of worry, Taka’s deep brown eyes, not lust. Hiroki swallowed hard but the lump in his throat wouldn’t go away. The corners of his mouth twitched, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually say anything to that at all. It felt as if they’d been on drugs the whole night but maybe it had only been adrenaline and serotonin after all.</p><p>He’d finally had it all. He’d heard his brother’s moans and knew what he tasted like and how his soft skin felt underneath his fingertips. He’d sworn himself that this wouldn’t remain the only intimate encounter between them. That he wouldn’t let it be the only one. But now that he was here, with his brother’s sad eyes falling on him, there were no words.</p><p>“Look,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, “it’s okay if you’d rather want to leave right now. We could just … try to digest all that and then make a fresh start. You know, talk about it and it doesn’t have to be anything that–”</p><p>“Don’t act as if you just wanted to fuck me and then take everything back you said.”</p><p>“Hiro–”</p><p>Taka was biting down hard on his bottom lip. Hiroki hadn’t thought about interrupting him, his brother had cut himself off very well on his own. Searching desperately for words that felt right on his tongue, he failed miserably. Just as he, like always, wanted to succumb to his dangerously hot-headed impulses and make a run for the door, his brother grabbed his arm softly but determinedly.</p><p>He knew him far too well after all.</p><p>“Tell me you don’t think that it was a mistake.” A whisper. He needed to hear it. They held their gazes, like they’d done the night before, but suddenly Hiroki knew that he needed to be bold and that there was no need to be awkward at all.</p><p>“I didn’t say that …”</p><p>“Then tell me what you’re feeling.”</p><p>It was as though he’d never taken such a deep, shaky breath before in his entire life as he did so; staring into his brother’s eyes. He didn’t know if he was begging him silently to reassure him, desperately, or if he was instead daring him to step out of line. To deny him a clear answer. To ignore his worries. So that he could finally run out of this God damn house after all and not return for several long months.</p><p>But he didn’t want to forget about all this. Just … right this second it did feel like the easiest option. His head hurt.</p><p>Hiroki didn’t move an inch from where he was sitting upright in bed and he didn’t move either when his brother decided to skid closer to him, light-footedly but cautiously nonetheless, until he could finally close the gap between them. Hiroki held his breath when his brother’s lips touched his. They were soft and one of his hands was resting on his neck. He was honestly too nervous to enjoy even a second of this interaction, even though his brother did give him time to relax before he moved his lips, but Hiroki was even too nervous to reciprocate that. When they moved apart again, he worried that his eyes were now the ones looking sad.</p><p>“You didn’t want that?”</p><p>Hiroki couldn’t stand how his eyes gleamed in contrast to his words then, who just sounded dull, hollow and hopeless. They were his too, those eyes, and they hurt him more with every minute he spent falling into them. What were they doing here? All this was slowly but surely slipping out of his hands. So in the end he did what he thought he would never do and leaned forward until he could softly press their lips together again. When they touched, his brother exhaled in surprise; probably not having expected anything like that from him after his initial reaction. He couldn’t blame him. But now that he’d done it on his own accord, without rushing, a soft tingling sensation spread through his body like when sunlight melted on your skin. It was a soothing, warm feeling that almost made his eyes water up. Finally, he had his brother’s smell wafting around him like a promise, tickling his nose. His heart was dancing out of control.</p><p>They’d never kissed before. They hadn’t kissed yesterday. Yesterday was all rough and lust and heat. But today Taka’s breath against his lips and cheeks was soft and tender and didn’t speak of greed at all. Hiroki even caught himself smiling fleetingly into the careful kiss and it quickly leaped over to Takahiro in no time. When they parted, Hiro couldn’t really look him in his eyes anymore, but he did so, nonetheless.</p><p>“I want it.”</p><p>“This was nice,” his brother bit his lip, smiling. And deep down, Hiroki hoped that he found it even nicer than what had happened between them just yesterday. God, the sex had been impossibly hot; but now that he’d kissed him for the very first time, Hiro knew that this was actually what he’d wanted all along. All this longing and all these wet dreams – and he was melting under all this love and affection his brother was hopefully daring to give him. All he wanted was a deep, long hug and warm words pressed into his skin.</p><p>On top of the duvet, which Hiroki was still sitting under, their hands slowly found one another entirely on their own. Taka’s were as big as his own but a bit rougher, a bit less soft. He’d gone through a lot in his lifetime already, too.</p><p>“Masato told me that it was his idea. I didn’t know if you were really into it … I have to admit–” a breath caught in his throat, “it made me really insecure.”</p><p>Just a few moments ago he hadn’t been sure if his heart had overreacted after all. If he was allowed to love him like that and to think that he’d wanted it too, even after last night. All this young excitement in his veins … the thought of having to abandon it after all made his insides tense up. But his brother’s eyes now were filled to the brink with reassurance and kindness and it made his soul so light.</p><p>“He probably told you to protect me. That way, I guess …” he mused, wiping invisible teardrops off the back of Hiroki’s hands as he broke off their eye contact to look at them. A small smile playing upon his lips. “if you wouldn’t have liked it after all or decided to leave … we could have somehow maintained some sort of normality. Maybe.”</p><p>“That’s out the window now, isn’t it?”</p><p>A short laugh coming out of Taka’s mouth that made Hiroki’s lips twitch in exchange. He looked so pretty. He’d always wished he’d inherited this dead straight nose for as long as he could remember, too. But maybe he’d just always been enamoured with his brother. He didn’t want to be him – he wanted to be <em>with</em> him.</p><p>“It’s hard to go back to the way it was after all this, I suppose. I mean, it’s … probably possible if we really wanted it. But it’s so hard when there’s feelings involved.”</p><p>Hiroki couldn’t help but stare at him, speechlessly. This word … ‘feelings’ … stumbled so nonchalantly out of his mouth as if by accident; but Taka was still smiling and still stroking his hands and then he suddenly looked up at him again and didn’t even flinch when their eyes met. He meant it; Hiroki realised with a tight throat. <em>There were feelings …</em></p><p>When there was another tentative knock on the door, both took the hint and peeped towards the entrance where Masato was already sticking his head through without having waited for a response. There was another one of these wicked smiles on his lips but for some reason it still managed to look apologetic on his soft features. When he came closer, Hiroki noticed a plain black apron on him.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt you two. It’s just … I made pancakes and they’re getting cold.”</p><p>“<em>You</em> made pancakes?”</p><p>Hiroki watched as that little bicker-y exchange between his brother and his boyfriend happened and even though it made Taka pull his hands away – albeit slowly and very softly running his fingers along his skin until they were gone – it still made Hiroki smile. He didn’t know why, either. When his brother stood up, Masato came closer and pressed a kiss onto Taka’s head that made Hiro crave something exactly like that all of a sudden, too. A bit flustered, he looked away.</p><p>“You’ve both earned it. So get yourself ready, Hiro-chan,” he then said directed at him; deep brown eyes smiling down at him warmly, “we’ll meet you in the kitchen.”</p><p>Masato wrapped one arm around Taka when they turned to leave as he pulled him towards his chest; both giggling like lovestruck ducklings. But again, Hiro realised bewildered, he wasn’t jealous in the slightest. He’d always wanted his brother just for himself. He wanted to fuck his boyfriends and then get rid of them immediately. He didn’t want them in his presence, not really, anyway.</p><p>This time was so different. He wasn’t jealous. He was longing for what they were having.</p><p> </p><p>When Hiro entered the kitchen after he’d showered and gotten dressed, Masato and Taka could just barely get off each other in order to sit down properly and eat. When the taller man ruffled through Taka’s dark brown locks, he smiled blissfully up at his boyfriend.</p><p>“Sorry that I made you wait. I guess now they’re cold for sure.”</p><p>Now he stood there in the middle of this room, a little lost and at a loss for words, too. It wasn’t that they made him feel awkward by any means; in fact, they did everything in their power to make him feel comfortable. But it was still such a new situation for him. His head still just wouldn’t take the hint, no matter how hard he tried to tell himself that things were alright the way they were happening and that he could relax and enjoy this. He wasn’t going mad. This wasn’t a dream. He could dive into it and let him be consumed.</p><p>Maybe he just needed some time to adjust. They didn’t look as though they expected miracles from him, anyway.</p><p>“The good thing about pancakes is that they still taste good when they’re cold, isn’t it?”</p><p>Hiroki felt himself nod at that specific declaration as he watched Masato slowly stroll towards him. Taka was busying himself with rearranging the plates and toppings on the table; seemingly not interested in what was about to happen. Both suddenly very nervous and excited, Hiro held his breath. Then he stood right in front of him; another grin tugging at his beautiful lips.</p><p>“Heard about your good-morning-kiss. Fancy one from me, too?”</p><p>Hiroki stared. Masato looked positively stunning in front of him. The way he looked down on him from above with that glint in his eyes. Those faint shapes of muscles through his loose shirt. His arms. His glowing skin. Those piercings in his ears. For a second, Hiroki wondered if he’d take them out for work. They looked brilliant on him. But he just couldn’t bring himself to agree. He couldn’t even smile. He couldn’t nod. He was starstruck. But he’d already learned that Masato wasn’t a man of big words and observance. He was all teasing remarks and confident big smiles, and he took what he wanted after he’d made sure that he could have it. And this time, again, he simply did.</p><p>Hiroki could only take in a deep breath when Masato leaned forward to capture his lips in a long kiss; both his hands resting on his cheeks and jawline and neck with careful fingertips. He was smelling faintly of toothpaste and a musky cologne that Hiroki couldn’t place, but his lips were as soft as they’d been last night, and with a sigh so deep from his chest, he was starting to feel how he was melting right into his soft touches and careful nips. The kiss was deeper than the one with his brother had been. There were tongues and he could feel his chest pressing against his own. Thumbs that brushed over his glowing-red skin. His own hands somewhere on Masato’s hips. When they parted, he felt dizzy.</p><p>That man could kiss alright.</p><p>Right behind Masato’s shoulder, he could see his brother smiling at them. With a beet-red face, Hiro could feel it in the tips of his ears, he followed his brother’s boyfriend back to the kitchen table and sat down gingerly. He might have gotten a spontaneous erection. But he wasn’t gonna talk about that.</p><p>Though, when they were all seated and no one was reaching for the food, Hiroki’s eyes darted from one of the men to the other. Was he missing something here after all?</p><p>“Sorry, this must all be a bit confusing for you still …” His brother’s voice was unusually low and soft, but he could sense that there was a hint of careful excitement hidden in it, too. Taka’s hands were fumbling with nothing in particular on the table while he was trying, nervously as it seemed, to hold his gaze. Hiroki swallowed.</p><p>“What he means is …” Masato grabbed his boyfriend’s hands on the table then; probably both to stop him from producing any more rubbish by ripping little pieces off a lone piece of carton and to reassure him that he got his back. Hiroki caught himself feeling so drawn in and admiring with how much confidence Masato spoke and acted. Hiroki was blunt alright, a bit bratty of course, but sometimes he didn’t have the balls. Masato, on the other hand, felt like a proper key player. Someone who spoke his mind, always, and just didn’t care. He was honest. “I told you that we’re not exactly exclusive. We’ve had an agreement, you see. But we’re not fucking people left and right. We want a proper relationship. With another person. A third person …”</p><p>Across the table, Takahiro gasped. As if, spoken aloud, it had shocked him after all. In Hiro’s head, his thoughts raced.</p><p>“What’s that got to do with me?” He had to admit, he felt a bit silly saying that out loud, because it was obvious where this talk was going, but for some reason he just couldn’t bring himself to put two and two together. He couldn’t allow himself. He didn’t want to be disappointed. He wasn’t even sure if this thing between them all was a good idea. He wasn’t sure how this would end. Maybe it would leave him a broken mess; someday. Maybe he’d never talk to his brother again after all this. But he didn’t want to think about that right now, either. He couldn’t.</p><p>In front of him, Masato chuckled a bit sheepishly. He probably hadn’t counted on him acting so painfully oblivious. Well, too bad, Hiro thought slightly in panic. They shouldn’t have overestimated him.</p><p>“Hiro-chan, did you enjoy all this yesterday?”</p><p>“Yes, a lot …”</p><p>“Then … can you picture yourself doing more than that with us? I mean– I don’t necessarily mean sex here, I hope this one is clear. I mean … watching movies together, cuddling, cooking dinner, kissing … things you do in a relationship.”</p><p>“You mean you want me to be a part of your relationship …”</p><p>“Exactly, we both do.”</p><p>Hiroki bit his bottom lip hard until it hurt before he had to look down at the table. It all still felt like a dream, no matter how hard he tried to wake up from it. It wasn’t that he wanted to wake up, this was all he’d ever wanted, he just could still not fathom how this was currently happening. His heart was beating so fast. He was still so scared that it was all just a prank after all. How would this even work? He couldn’t exactly move in here, could he? He’d also have to keep it a secret from literally everyone. Would they even be allowed to show up together in public at all? What if people they knew saw them? What if anyone noticed all these distinct similarities between him and his brother?</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking,” Masato sighed, but it was a calm, understanding kind of sigh. When Hiroki lifted his gaze, he saw that Masato was grabbing his brother’s hands on the table even tighter. He couldn’t help but notice the passing panic written all over his brother’s tense features for a second, which made himself even more nervous in return. He hoped, prayed, that it wasn’t because Masato had talked him into it after all. But remembering their kiss this morning, Hiroki was sure that he was only scared to lose him. ‘<em>only</em>.’ “It’s not that easy, right? You’re unsure about if it’ll work. You’re scared of losing him. Taka and I have been talking about all this nonstop, to be frank with you. I know it’s a huge and risky leap. But we want it to work and I promise you that we’ll do everything so that it will work … if you decided that that’s what you want, of course.”</p><p>Still, Hiroki couldn’t open his mouth. But now he could at least, finally, look them both in the eyes again. Then his brother’s instincts finally kicked in.</p><p>“I’m sorry if it sounds like we’re trying to convince you. That’s not my goal,” Taka spoke softly and freed his hands from underneath his boyfriend’s, which made it look a bit like he’d wanted to touch Hiroki instead, but sadly they were sitting too far apart. “I only want you to want it and if you don’t, that’s alright. I just need an answer … because I’m seriously going insane here with you being all silent.”</p><p>It finally lay open on the table. They both admitted to their feelings and to their wishes. Now it was only him who had to pluck up the courage and tell them. With his racing heart in his ears, he swallowed and then finally stood up; closing the gap between him and his brother. Open mouthed, and admittedly still a bit panicked, Taka only stared widely when Hiroki pressed a short but loving kiss onto his lips.</p><p>Their third kiss. The second one he’d initiated himself. It made his chest swell up proudly. He hadn’t known that he’d had so much courage inside of him. When they parted, they were both smiling; and his soul inside his chest was so beautifully ecstatic.</p><p>He didn’t want to ask him why he’d been interested in his own brother just now. There was so much to unpack and right then and there he was nothing more than totally overwhelmed by the littlest thoughts already. His brother liked him, too. Maybe he’d always liked him, just like Hiroki had always liked his brother. His feelings were being reciprocated. He couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“I want it, too. Let’s try it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Hiroki had kind of moved into his brother’s house after all. It had been a slow process, not exactly an agreed upon one. An ‘I’ll just go and fetch a few things’-kind-of-process. An ‘oh, we’re having this thing planned tonight, don’t you want to stay for one more night?’-kind-of-process. And this way, gradually and bit by bit, he didn’t even feel like wanting to go back to his own life anymore. It had only been a few days that had turned into a handful of weeks, however, and his semester break didn’t last all year. He was dreading this thought, of going back, because living here had felt like locking yourself up inside a parallel universe or the sweetest dream possible. He was dying on the inside with every new smile his brother shared with him and with every longing kiss Masato graced him with.</p><p>They had yet to have another threesome, or any kind of sexual interaction for that matter.</p><p>When he was lounging on his bed one day, not really expecting any of those two to drop by, Taka had decided to pay him a visit. On a lazy Sunday afternoon, he cheekily peeked through the open door with tousled hair that screamed ‘bedhead,’ even though it should already have been around 2pm; Hiroki hadn’t checked for a while. Expectantly, he put his copy of Kanehara Hitomi’s <em>Tokyo Love</em> next to him on the bed.</p><p>“Are you bored?”</p><p>He didn’t mean it in a passive-aggressive way and hoped that this impudent little smile on his lips made up for his lack of verbal communication skills – but he knew that his brother wasn’t one to take anything much to heart, anyway. With bold and swift motions, he sat down directly in front of him and didn’t wait another second before he brushed one of Hiro’s strands of hair behind his ear. He was suddenly so close that he thought his heart was mirroring the echo of his brother’s heart. Beating in unison.</p><p>“I just wanted to drop by. See what you’re up to.”</p><p>“This house is not <em>that</em> big,” he laughed cheerily, secretly very happy. If he didn’t know his own brother, he’d probably think that he was high. His smile was big, his eyes were huge and he was unnaturally giddy. He liked it, though; he enjoyed it very much. And he knew that he was positively admitting to it by not being able to control his features at all. “I’m just reading.”</p><p>“You can keep reading,” he then began to suggest drawn-out, as if with a lazy tongue, and suddenly their noses almost touched. He could count his eyelashes if he tried to, but his own eyelids suddenly became so curiously heavy. “I just want to hug you.”</p><p>“Sounds uncomfortable,” Hiro breathed, but the book was already long forgotten.</p><p>“Wait, just stay like this,” Taka instructed then and was suddenly crawling right behind Hiro, sat down with his legs on either side of him and when they’d both settled comfortably – Hiro’s head resting nicely on his brother’s chest and shoulder – Taka wrapped his arms around him and pressed a loving kiss onto his temples. Hiro sighed blissfully. His heart was properly acting out again. He’d never done anything like that with anyone before. Let alone with his brother. It was still so absolutely unreal. He’d never in his life felt so comfortable and utterly at peace. “That’s nice, isn’t it?”</p><p>Taka was caressing his chest with slow strokes and the more he relaxed, the harder it became to <em>just relax</em>. He could already feel his brother’s cock pressing into his back. Hiro swallowed, insanely turned on by then himself. He should have known that Taka wasn’t thinking only innocent-thoughts, but that didn’t bother him in the slightest.</p><p>“What’s with the book, Hiroki?” he breathed into one of his ears, making shivers run down his spine. His breath wouldn’t leave his lungs anymore; he was already too far gone, and so he just tried to go with he flow, one breath at a time.</p><p>“I don’t think you– I don’t think you want me to read right now.”</p><p>“What do I want then?”</p><p>When Taka deliberately brushed over his nipple, he instinctively flinched, shuddered. “Can’t imagine.” Voice crooked, heat in his ears.</p><p>That was when Taka just casually dived in and reached into his pants without so much of a warning, although he’d anticipated it of course. But, either way, he couldn’t suppress a surprised gasp when his brother’s fingertips brushed over his hard cock inside his briefs. When his body tensed up in Taka’s tight hug, the older man only began to press him tighter to his chest.</p><p>Stroking with curious fingertips up and down his shaft, Taka sighed into his ear; lips touching skin and hot breath clouding his mind. Hiroki closed his eyes. Taka’s other arm was still pressing him against his chest. He felt secure. His head felt both so heavy and light at the same time – resting against his shoulder.</p><p>“Fuck, you feel so good.” He growled, low and raspy.</p><p>Hiroki was ecstatic to know what he had in mind for him. Right then, he never wanted to leave this position ever again. His heart was trying to jump right out of his chest. Although they’d had sex before, obviously, his brother had yet to touch him. It was the first time his brother palmed his cock and suddenly he was engulfed in this overwhelming sense of bliss and calmness, although he felt hot to the touch, too.</p><p>But just as his brother closed his fist around him, experimentally gripping him tighter and gentler and firmer, Hiro gasping breathlessly in response, Masato was already barging in again.</p><p>Hiroki was startled at first, jumping in Taka’s arms, but when it finally sank in that there was no need to feel ashamed or embarrassed or awkward, he began to relax again against his brother’s chest. Masato, on the other hand, looked equally flustered for a second. He honestly didn’t look as though he’d been expecting anything like this before he’d walked in. Then he cleared his throat and a small smile replaced the frown. Taka’s hand was still buried in his briefs, however.</p><p>“I just wanted to ask Hiro if he wants to play a boardgame … or something.”</p><p>“We’re busy,” Taka chuckled and suddenly pulled out Hiroki’s hard cock that he’d still been gripping firmly, like some sort of demonstration or reasoning. When the cold air hit his wet tip, he could only just suppress a desperate moan by biting down hard on his bottom lip, feeling the heat again creep into his cheeks. He twitched in his tight grip. Fuck, he hadn’t expected him to do that, it both felt embarrassing and exciting at the same time. It hit him totally unexpectedly – that he was really into he thought of Masato watching him. Watching <em>them</em>.  </p><p>“Well, I can see <em>that,</em>” he murmured amused and came a few steps closer. It almost made his heart stop. “And I’m gonna leave you to it. I’m sure you can use some time alone.”</p><p>Then he leaned forward to kiss Takahiro on the head, one of his hands all the while resting on one of Hiro’s cheeks. When he caught a draft of Masato’s perfume, something in his chest tightened. When his lips touched his ear, he froze. “Have fun. Relax and enjoy it.”</p><p>He told them that he loved them both before he left the room and closed the door behind him again, probably to give them some privacy. For some reason that he could still not fully comprehend, his heart felt so full and deliriously happy. Maybe, deep down, he’d feared that he could unintentionally tear them apart after all. Make Masato jealous. Make Taka jealous. After their threesome, however, and especially after the talk the day after, he’d had no such intentions. He wanted to be a part of this, like they suggested, a full third of this relationship. Equally as important as any of the other two guys. The fact that Masato wasn’t acting out and even giving them space, truly needed like it seemed, made his heart jump and he realised, taken aback for a moment, how much he’d already fallen for both of them.</p><p>But now that Masato was gone again, and his brother had already freed his cock, fingers still around him, he felt himself tense up again. When he noticed, he let out a long breath. Closed his eyes. Tried to make himself comfortable again on his brother’s chest.</p><p>“He told you to relax, Hiroki. I won’t eat you.”</p><p>His voice was smooth and thick like honey and hearing his own name again out of his brother’s mouth in this situation made him realise how intimate it sounded. He liked it much better than Masato’s ‘Hiro-chan’ or any other term of endearment his brother could have picked. His free hand moved confident and lovingly across his upper body now, making him almost forget again what they’d been talking about. Leaning his head back again, he sighed deeply.</p><p>“Do you want to take off your shirt for me? I want to feel you properly.”</p><p>It was awkward at first, pulling off this piece of clothing while still somehow staying in this position; although the hand on his cock was gone, it was still pressed uncomfortably between the hem of his pants and his stomach – so Taka instructed him to get rid of his sweatpants and briefs, too. By then, he didn’t even question anything anymore. He just wanted to lean back down again, rest his head on his brother’s shoulder and feel all these sparks running through his veins when he touched him again.</p><p>“Isn’t that uncomfortable for you now?” His voice was low, unsure, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to let it sound any other way now that he was so insanely turned on again. He felt himself getting impatient even.</p><p>“I just want you to relax, remember?” he whispered somewhere close to his ear; voice raspy and deep as his hands moved over his body again. A small gasp left his lips then all on its own. Taka’s hands felt so smooth and soft against his own skin, drawing invisible curves and lines and setting them on fire. He felt exposed, lying stark naked and aroused between his clothed legs, but his brother did not give him any time to think about that more thoroughly. Not a minute passed until one of his hands was already gripping his cock tightly again. Hiro gasped. “I just wanna touch you and make you feel good. Okay?”</p><p>Hiroki managed a subtle nod; too absorbed by that wave of pleasure washing through his nervous system as Taka’s grip tightened. He knew that there was no way he’d last long like this, anyway. His hands were somehow awkwardly clutching at his brother’s clothed legs. Lying like this, knowing that his brother could watch his body intently while he was jerking him off, was so thrilling after he’d first gotten used to it. Taka’s wrist movements were steadily becoming faster now that he had found the right angle, grip and intensity.</p><p>His throat felt so dry when he arched his back in pleasure, mouth open. A single, crooked groan escaped his lips. His brother’s hard cock against his back made all this even worse. He wanted to feel him properly, to touch him properly and watch him and see him – but there was just no time and no capacity. His head was already so full and his brother’s hand on his cock far too dominant. He held him captive with his other arm across his chest and for a single second he wondered what would happen if he came.</p><p>“I love you, Hiroki. You’re doing so good.” Close to his ear. Lips on skin. Breath in his lungs.</p><p>When these words travelled through his head, warm and comforting, it was the last drop it took to trip him over the edge. He didn’t even have time to warn him, but Takahiro didn’t seem to care, anyway. Hiroki moaned with every shot; the first one even reached his own jaw and neck. His fingertips were tingling, his chest felt so tight. It was so hard to force his eyes open with all these lights flickering across his vision after he’d had them closed for all these short minutes. When he’d managed to do so, however, he saw that he’d even cum all over his brother’s underarm. Feeling awkward at the sight, he couldn’t help but let out a nervous little laugh.</p><p>“Did that feel good?”</p><p>Taka kissed his temple and stayed right there. His heart was beating fast after his orgasm and he loved the way his brother was still pressing his arm against his torso. He didn’t let go, not even after he’d already cum.</p><p>Hiroki nodded softly and exhaled all the tension, all the arousal, all the nervousness and fast heartbeats. He didn’t know how he should clean himself up and get dressed, but he also didn’t seem to worry.</p><p>“I’m glad,” his brother smiled; cheek against cheek. His hard cock still in his back. But this time had only been about Hiroki, he assured him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, this took a while because I haven't been in the mood for writing smut. But here ya go. I honestly didn't want it to escalate that much lmao. So be warned y'all. This chapter is 90% smut, 10% oh no</p><p>Have fun?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had gone by since his brother had decided to <em>make him feel good</em>.</p><p>Hiroki was still heating up when he thought about this encounter and how indescribably at ease he’d felt lying on his chest, with Taka’s hands all over his body. It had happened and progressed so organically that he was anxious about formulating anything of want himself, fearing that it would come across differently to how his brother’s suggestion had felt like to him. It had been like a dream alright, and Taka hadn’t initiated anything again, not even Masato had. Maybe he really was craving more than just the sexual aspect in this relationship.</p><p>The three of them were lounging at the pool on a lazy summer’s Sunday afternoon. The days had finally become hot and humid, and even though it wasn’t his favourite season at all, he lowkey had been looking forward to spending the day out here. All this naked skin, all this want in the pit of his stomach, all these flushed cheeks and sweat on their foreheads – all this was slowly but surely tugging at his nerves alright.</p><p>They were lying on the grassy ground, bath towel in their backs, even though there were beach chairs around. But Hiroki didn’t want to ask, he was enjoying how their shoulders touched momentarily and way too often for it to matter.</p><p>“Do tell me if it’s getting too hot for you, Hiro-chan; I could go fetch a parasol, but it’d give me a lot of pleasure to push you into the pool, too.”</p><p>When Hiroki turned his head to look into Masato’s face, there were beads of sweat on his forehead, but his eyes were locked with his’ the whole time. He was lying in the middle between them too, and he’d felt the oldest man become more fidgety with every second that passed. That look he gave him reeked of subtle desperation and Hiroki was reminded of that one time Masato had confided in him that lying in the sun always managed to make him horny as hell.</p><p>Feeling his heart pick up speed within his chest, he just couldn’t avert his gaze from his hypnotising look.</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare.” His eyes glared challengingly; his fingers clawed at the innocent grass blades beneath them.</p><p>“Watch me.”</p><p>He’d provoked it alright, this much was clear, but he still hadn’t expected Masato to grab him and just throw him into the water. No problem at all. Not three whole seconds passed and then he was already back above the water surface; coughing and struggling for air. Fighting with that unbelievably hot fact that he’d picked him up just like that without any effort at all. As much as it had startled him, the moment he locked eyes with him again was the moment he’d caught fire.</p><p>Water drops were running down his face and neck and shoulders as he was breathing frantically to regain his composure, and this wicked grin on Masato’s face just wouldn’t budge. A few seconds were all it took to make him feel hot all over, even though he was currently engulfed in water. And knowing him too well already, he’d also been sure that Masato wouldn’t wait even half an eternity to join him inside the pool as well.</p><p>Now he was already being pressed up against the opposite poolside; water splashing around them, painting their skin and hair. His lips were still so soft and his hard cock against his hip felt like how it had felt that first night.</p><p>He’d longed for it to happen so badly. He hadn’t wanted to initiate it himself; he’d been consoling himself with the thought that he’d start being more active once he’d gotten the gist of everything after a few times. But these days it had felt as if they’d made a promise not to fuck him at all after the first time and he’d been slowly going <em>insane</em>. But Hiroki had also noticed that Masato had been holding back this whole time. It was the way his fingers twitched when they were alone, or the way his facial expressions shifted when they were close. And now that his resistance had finally been broken too, Hiroki could feel all this excitement pulsating through his veins, exactly the same way it had rushed through his’; longing for more, voicelessly begging for him to touch him already. And the first time after all these endless days that his fingertips touched his naked, wet skin, felt like something he could never take back.</p><p>“I want to watch you two,” Masato breathed against his lips between messy kisses. The sun still hot on his golden shoulders, the wind already calming their skin. Their bodies were pressing against one another’s, even more so than the night this had all started. Way more confident. Maybe they were just bolder today, less careful. Hiroki wanted more of him, more of his brother; he could feel his impatience reigning in him like a thunderstorm. It was finally happening again. “Let him fuck you.”</p><p>“Here?” He was breathless. Wheezing. His heart in his chest hurt.</p><p>“There’s no one around, is there?”</p><p>With that on his lips, he quickly ushered Hiroki out of the pool. The sun still felt so hot on his wet skin, but the wind was pleasant enough. He didn’t even catch himself thinking about all this; his body was acting entirely on its own. It was just his pulse that signalled him to be ready, to hurry up – this God damn sexual tension had been building up out of the blue. When he’d reached the spot they’d all been lying on before this, he saw that Taka had already propped himself up on his elbows, watching them both. His chest felt so tight all of a sudden. When he kneeled down to get closer to his brother, Taka suddenly shot forward in an almost-kiss, cupping his face, pulling him farther in.</p><p>“You look like you need it bad, <em>baby-brother</em>. Will you get rid of these swimming trunks for me already?”</p><p>Those words were breathed softly and delicately onto his skin and he felt like there was no way he could have denied his brother this request in any way. He was party shocked of this bold straightforwardness in his brother’s words, but he also loved the way he emphasised the fact that they were related, it made the tips of his ears grow hot like they were sunburned instead.</p><p>When had all this begun to go so insane, anyway?</p><p>He just wanted him to kiss him senseless; but seeing that he was still hovering right in front of him, not daring to touch his lips, he knew that he’d only do so the moment he’d finally oblige. So he stood up momentarily, Masato still standing almost forgotten somewhere behind his back, and pulled down his shorts; his hard cock bouncing up.</p><p>Obeying his big brother was truly one of the easiest things he’d ever had to do in his entire life. He didn’t even have to think, his fingers were faster than his thoughts.</p><p>His heart was beating up to his throat when he’d pulled his shorts down as instructed and had sat down again on his brother’s hips without a moment’s hesitation; his hard cock touching Taka’s abdomen the way he was still propped up on his elbows; lips inches away from his own. He gasped, breath against breath, when he realised that he could feel his brother’s erection through his swimming trunks as well.</p><p>He was still wet and little drops of water were dripping down onto his brother’s flawless skin.</p><p>“Fuck me … like this, ani.” His voice was hoarse, his throat burned.</p><p>Those words came out just like that, all on their own. He knew that he was reminded of that one fantasy of Masato’s that he’d shared with them when he’d fucked him with his face in Taka’s lap that night. He’d wanted him sitting on his brother’s cock, riding him, while Masato was fucking his mouth. And sitting here like this already, with spread but quivering legs and impatient fingertips, he knew that there wasn’t any other option than this. He wanted it. Like this. Now.</p><p>To make a point, Hiroki trapped his brother’s legs with his own as best as he could. He liked to have his way with him too, but something told him that that wouldn’t last for a very long time. He just wanted to pull out Taka’s cock, just like he’d done to him that other day, and take him into his mouth. His skin was itching for him to finally taste him again, he’d almost forgotten how he’d felt like on his tongue. But his brother could see that he was slowly losing his mind over this whole thing and hurried him off his lap in order to take off his own swimming shorts. When he lay down after that, and Hiroki could sit on his lap again, their cocks touching, there was one look in his eyes that set it all in motion; and suddenly he was rushing forward to capture Taka’s arms and press them down firmly on the ground above his head. His chest was heaving, water drops were falling on his brother’s flushed face and rolling down his cheeks lovingly as if they enjoyed touching him, too.</p><p>He looked so insanely beautiful to him. His skin was shining in the late sun light of the day and his parted lips were tinted a delicate rose pink. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from these dark moles underneath his eyes and all this ink speckled all over his arms and shoulders. His broad chest and neck. His long, dark eyelashes that cast deep shadows on his red-hot cheeks in this sweltering heat.</p><p>Hiroki’s heart was fluttering so fast. He could only think about the fact that they’d all decided to get tested a while back for various diseases and that it would be safe for them now to fuck him bareback. His brother’s cock inside of him without the additional layer of a condom. His cum inside of him – and all over him if he wanted him to.</p><p>His thoughts were running out of control, making his head dizzy with anticipation.</p><p>“Nah-uh,” Masato tutted right behind his back all of a sudden, he’d seriously long forgotten about his other boyfriend already, and grabbed his hands gently but firmly to release Taka’s arms and guided them until he could hold them at bay behind his back. “We’re not playing this game today.”</p><p>When his hands were ultimately tied up behind his back, he didn’t know where Masato had conjured up anything to do that in no time, he felt himself gasping for air in surprise. Carefully, he tested how the material of that rope, or whatever it was, responded to his delicate attempts at pulling himself free; all the while not really being serious about it. He felt the rough edges cut into his skin, which was just the right amount of uncomfortable and comfortable for him to enjoy it. Masato had tied him up with skilled fingers and he was loving the idea of his brother holding him in place while he was thrusting into him. Thinking about it, his cock twitched, and he threw his head back overwhelmed. Because he had to wait this one out. He didn’t think that he was allowed to voice any wishes or ideas or pleas in any way – and looking right into Masato’s grinning face, he knew that he was right with this assumption. When the oldest man brushed lovingly through his hair, he closed his eyes wistfully. These ropes came with the nice side effect of making him sit very straight and very ready, too.</p><p>Finally, he could feel his brother trailing his fingers down his chest and stomach, but he still seemed to avoid the most important area. In trying to protest, Hiroki moved close to his brother’s lips and let out an embarrassingly impatient growl sound that made the tips of his ears grow red in no time.</p><p>The sun had already dried him up again and now he was sweating; but he wanted hot skin on hot skin so bad that he didn’t even think about asking Masato for some shade.</p><p>Not having been paying close attention to what his brother had been trying to do, Hiroki yelped in surprise when Taka grabbed the back of his neck to pull them closer together and let them both fall back onto the ground; Hiroki on top of him. He really hadn’t had much choice of course, seeing that he’d lost his balance easily with his hands tied back. So now he was somehow crouching uncomfortably on top of his brother who was kissing him with a God damn smirk on his gorgeous lips. Tongue against tongue, breath against breath. Little muffled sobs. But now that Taka was holding him close and steady – he could even relax in his embrace without having to exert himself – he could lean in without falling over or straining his legs in the process from trying to hold himself upright.</p><p>But just when he was getting really into the light but passionate kiss, he felt how Masato began to brush his hands over his butt and hips and back. Cocking his ears but still busy concentrating on what he was doing with his lips, he yelped in surprise when Masato suddenly dived in for a rim job and when his tongue touched his sensitive skin, his whole body shuddered and twitched. It felt interesting, but also new and odd somehow. No one had ever done that to him, he hadn’t even deemed it likely that he would enjoy it. His heart started to beat so fast at the thought of Masato doing that to him and that his brother was watching his reactions, that he seemed to have lost all control over, intently.</p><p>“Just relax, Hiro-chan. I’m just gonna make you ready for him, yeah?”</p><p>“Can you do that for me?” Taka breathed against his lips and Hiroki could taste his own desperation on his breath, too. The eyes of his brother were hooded and dark and blurry and there was no way he could look away from them once he’d started staring into them like moths into fire. Not when Masato’s skilled tongue traced fine lines all over his body, not even when he replaced his tongue with his fingers to try and catch some of those sweet sounds Hiroki made when he was finger-fucked. He’d brought the lube out to the yard with him in that stupid backpack of his, that bastard. Just like the rope.</p><p>When Masato had withdrawn his fingers and he’d settled onto his brother’s lap again, straightening his back, his heart was again racing a mile. He was slick and open for him now and the missing fingers inside of him had left some indefinable craving for more. A feeling that clawed at his chest and made him gasp for air. He was getting fidgety, impatient, desperate – all of those instincts at once.</p><p>He wished he could scratch his brother’s skin until his fingernails left red streaks over his flawless chest. He wished he could be the one calling the shots. But maybe he just wanted to be reprimanded and held firmer; hands around his neck and cock in his mouth to teach him a good lesson. He wheezed.</p><p>“Sit up for me, Hiroki.” Taka’s voice was still soft and unusually low, the way he sounded like when he was aroused, he realised. He finally <em>knew</em> how he sounded like then. It made him swallow, nod and obey. He noted how it felt like when his hot, slick cock touched his entrance. And when he eased himself down, smallest bit by bit, he felt how his head was slowly shutting down. His tip was inside of him, bare, and the thought of still having to take the rest of him, even though he was already at his limits, was proving to be too much.</p><p>He risked a short glance in his brother’s face, which was all scrunched up and shimmered ember in the late afternoon sun. His mouth stood open, and he could only just meet Hiro’s needy looks. He was obviously trying not to lose his cool so shortly in already.</p><p>Hiroki let out a shaky breath that he’d been holding in. He’d never thought to see his brother like this; in bliss and agony both at once because of him. It was petrifying and dangerously addictive all at once. He wanted to see it all and never miss a second, not even if he had to blink. But he just couldn’t for the life of him try and sink farther down on him. It just wouldn’t go, something was holding him back.</p><p>Taka was gripping his thighs tight and was patiently waiting for him to ease down, but his nails were burying themselves into his flesh and he was squirming under his touch.</p><p>“You’re doing so good, babe,” Masato suddenly breathed against his ear; his nails painting delicate patterns on his shoulders in white and pink. Then his hands wandered down to his hips and Hiroki let him do so gladly. He’d been expecting it, even. And when his boyfriend grabbed his hips tight and guided him farther down, he gave a short scream of pleasure that came from far down and which surprised him, too.</p><p>His brother was now all the way up inside of him. Something he’d never thought could ever happen in his life. Something he’d never even dared to dream about. His chest was heaving frantically, and he knew that his arousal had clocked up his throat and mind. He was filled up completely by him and it was making him so ridiculously <em>happy</em>.</p><p>Underneath him, his brother had started biting his lips, probably in order not to lose his control already, he couldn’t tell, but all he wanted was to get his hands free and <em>touch</em> him. He honestly didn’t think that he would be craving such a simple action so badly. He wanted to bend down and kiss him, but he feared that he would fall over without being able to get up again; so he stayed right there, straightening his back, finally beginning to move up and down slowly.</p><p>It was breath-taking at first. His cock felt so much thicker now that he was inside of him. It hit all the right spots; he didn’t even need to lift a finger, literally. When his brother began to moan and gasp under his movements and was sporting that cheeky grin that he’d managed to put on his lips, he finally grabbed his hips and started thrusting. Being fucked like that was a different sensation than having everything under control and riding a dick, so he froze and let it happen; let all these sparks and shockwaves wander through his veins and system. He had his mouth open and his eyes closed, he didn’t know how he looked right this second, but that feeling of his brother’s cock sliding in and out of him was heavenly.</p><p>“You look so pretty like that, Hiroki,” his brother breathed in astonishment and Hiroki tried his hardest to meet his gaze. Thrust after thrust.</p><p>“I want– I want to kiss you.” His voice sounded broken and as if he’d start to cry any second; desperate. And he loved the fact that his brother didn’t have to be asked twice, he readily leaned forward, propped up on his elbows, to meet him and press their lips together. It was only a sloppy kiss, with tongues and far too wet, but he felt so dizzy when they parted and his brother began to move inside of him again.</p><p>“You two are so hot,” he heard Masato breathe onto his skin through clenched teeth. He’d nearly forgotten about him altogether. He was just so engulfed in this fantasy world, in which it was okay to love and fuck your own brother, he’d never felt so complete in his entire life. It only got better when he realised that this wasn’t just pure fantasy anymore – he really had him inside of him. “I love watching you. I don’t even want to let you suck my cock.”</p><p>“I want you to, though.” He couldn’t recognise his own voice that had clawed its way up his throat anymore. It came quick like a shot. He hadn’t thought about it. It had just left his tongue. He really did want him to. He loved being fucked by his brother and being able to concentrate on that sensation alone. But he also craved having a thick cock inside his mouth on top of that. And he was dying to taste him again after what had seemed like an eternity. It had been <em>so long</em> since that one night where it had all started. “Please– fuck my mouth.”</p><p>He was honestly so in love with both of them at this point. He wanted to make them both feel good, and he wanted them to make him feel good, too. And he just knew that he wouldn’t be able to take all this any longer, anyway. He was already at his limits, watching his brother’s scrunched up features while he was fucking him from below. Even if his hands were tied, even if he couldn’t touch himself. He was already so close.</p><p>He didn’t have to beg twice for Masato to appear in his field of vision, his shorts already discarded along the way. And when his eyes fell on his hard dick, he began to breathe at a much faster pace. It was still massive. Like he’d remembered it to be. But it felt like it had been so insanely long since then, even though they’d been bickering and cuddling and kissing and <em>teasing</em>. He suddenly realised that he’d been wanting him so badly. As badly as he’d been wanting his brother. Only that he had granted him some snippets here and there along the way. Getting him off. Touching him. Making him cum.</p><p>He hadn’t sucked, or even saw, Masato’s dick in such a long time it seemed and now his mouth was watering all by itself. <em>God</em>, he was such a slut for them after all.</p><p>“You’ve been waiting for this, yeah?”</p><p>Hiroki nodded well-behaved, all the while looking him in his eyes as Masato stroked his cock deliciously slowly in front of his eyes, but he couldn’t reach him yet with his lips or tongue. Taka didn’t stop once to watch them; his thrusts still came like clockwork, sometimes a bit rougher than the last thrust. In and out and deeper every time. Sobs on his tongue, his eyes clouded by then.</p><p>“I need it.”</p><p>“Good boy. You’re gonna beg for your brother to touch you, aren’t you?”</p><p>He said it with such a rough, deep voice that made Hiroki almost choke on his own spit. The tip of his cock was now touching his mouth, smearing pre-cum over his lips. Hiroki closed his eyes. Let all these emotions eat him up.</p><p>“When he’s fucking you so nicely and so hard and deep, you’re gonna want to beg for him to let you cum, right? Because I’ll be busy fucking your pretty little mouth.”</p><p>Something in him exploded then when he heard his words. He’d missed this strictness, him being so dominant with that tone in his voice. He loved it when his brother was praising him and being loving and careful, but he seriously loved this kind of tough love Masato was giving him just as much. The combination of both, though? This was what made him go up in flames.</p><p>Finally, Masato just pushed past his lips, without so much as a warning beforehand. But he’d anticipated it eagerly and took him all in without a struggle. When he could feel him press against the back of his throat, he heard Masato’s lips leave a shatteringly beautiful sigh. He had his hands in his hair, gripping hard, maybe a tad too hard, but Hiro was still loving it. He’d just caught fire. He was so taken up in what was happening; what they were both doing <em>to him</em>.</p><p>His brother was still fucking him deeply and picking up speed when Masato dared to thrust his dick harder into his mouth, down his throat. He almost couldn’t breathe anymore. And with his hands tied behind his back, he probably wouldn’t have been able to stop them, anyway. This thought only fleetingly crossed his mind, but it somehow got stuck in his throat and then in his lungs and there it sparked a fire so big he couldn’t contain it any longer. He wasn’t really into rape-roleplay by any means, but he loved the thought of being used for their pleasure so much. He loved how dizzy it made him when he was being fucked from all sides. They should have discussed a safe word or gesture though, now that he thought about it. He’d ask about it later. But he was sure that he wouldn’t need it tonight.</p><p>“I’ve seen your desperate looks lately, you know? <em>Ah</em>–” Masato had to have found a particularly good angle, because he needed several seconds to recover before he could pick up his voice again. There were subtle tears forming in Hiro’s eyes, something that did bother him about cock sucking, and soon his nose would inevitably begin to run, too. But all he cared about now was to be able to look him in his face, no matter what he had to say. He just wanted to see how bliss felt like for him. “I love that you’re so needy now. I– want you exactly like that.”</p><p>Even though the sun was still burning hot on his skin, a cold shiver ran down his spine at Masato’s words. Yeah, he’d been going insane without physical contact after that night alright. He’d been so turned on all the time. Especially since he knew that his libido usually skyrocketed when he just started to get involved with someone new. <em>And now this was his reward</em>.</p><p> When Masato suddenly pulled out his cock, totally out of the blue, Hiroki had to gasp for air momentarily, he hadn’t been aware that he’d been struggling. Taka, in the meantime, did not stop thrusting into him but his movements were noticeably rougher. It made his whole body rock back and forth and up and down at times and soft sighs spilled off his tongue in the same rhythm. He was so close already. There was just a tiny bit missing. Just a little. Just a piece.</p><p>“You want to cum, Hiro-chan?” He had one hand still in his hair, holding his head in place, his other was back at stroking his cock teasingly, right in front of his lips, but now he could finally look into his face again, which shimmered in the golden afternoon sun from arousal and exhaustion, but that delicate blush about his cheeks made him look so unusually soft. Hiroki wished that he could capture this moment for eternity, so that he could always look at it when he was in the mood, but he knew that this image of him would soon fade in his memories. “I told you you’re– gonna have to beg your brother to touch you. I bet he’s so close, too.”</p><p>He desperately wanted to obey and just ask his brother to make him cum, because he obviously couldn’t do so by himself, at least he’d never before cum just by being fucked alone, but there was this strong urge inside of him that made him want to rebel. See how he’d react to it, even though it wasn’t anything super outrageous. He was just testing the waters, nothing more. He wanted to see how far he’d come. So he stared him right in the eyes with a clouded gaze, not looking away once, while his brother was still having his way with him.</p><p>“<em>Ani</em>– I want you to … fuck me harder.”</p><p>He could feel how Taka’s hands grabbed his hips firmer until his nails dug deep into his soft skin. And while he was being rocked up and down by his brother’s hard thrusts, he heard a beautifully deep moan slip past Masato’s open lips. They were still holding gazes, and Hiroki knew that his suggestive looks had to have come across insanely provocative, it had been quite a gamble to act that way, not knowing whether Masato would be playing along, but now that he saw that he was enjoying himself, it pressed all the right buttons inside of him.</p><p>“Don’t you want to cum, babe?” His voice was cracking, and now he was pressing his cock to Hiroki’s lips again; he could lick him and take his tip into his mouth, but he would make sure that he wouldn’t go any farther in because he was still working his dick with his hand. “I mean– two can play at this game. If I forbid you to cum, you won’t be cuming for the next few <em>weeks</em>, I promise you that.”</p><p>Hiroki gasped and felt how the little hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge. A long shiver shuddered down his body as the possibilities rushed through his head. Getting his orgasms controlled by him sounded like <em>heaven</em>, even if he couldn’t explain why. He knew that he’d both love and hate it with passion. He knew that he’d be a writhing, crying mess by the time Masato would finally allow him to cum again. He wanted to have a taste of that, so badly. But he wasn’t quite sure if he’d be so brave just yet.</p><p>Somewhere in front of him, he heard Taka sigh deeply. He knew that he was getting close, without even having experienced a lot of his orgasms first-hand. He was a quiet cumer, he’d dug his nails into you and his body would tense up, but you wouldn’t see it coming. Unlike Masato, who was all rough and loud-voiced and vocal. Hiroki loved both. And he didn’t want to disappoint his brother. He knew that he <em>wanted</em> to touch him, he was sure of it. And a big part of him also wanted to oblige and let Masato have his way. For once.</p><p>“<em>Ani</em>, are … you close?” A breathless sob.</p><p>He could hear his sighs and moans; Masato had thrown his head back in blissful agony. Then, a soft, quivering whisper.</p><p>“Yes …” Another few, hard thrusts.</p><p>“Ani, please … tou–”</p><p>But his plea had suddenly been interrupted by Masato who had deemed it to be the right moment to start thrusting into his mouth again. Momentarily knocked out of his stride, Hiroki let this huge wave of excitement rush over him like a tsunami and let himself be carried away by it. He hadn’t expected him to do that, but this way it was even more thrilling.</p><p>When he’d pulled out again, Hiroki again had to cough, but Masato’s little sadistic laugh afterwards quickly made up for it. He knew that he himself was now very close too, there was just something missing, just a feather-light touch, nothing more. The tension had been building inside of his stomach and he could feel how it was slowly but surely trying to spill over.</p><p>“Ani … please touch me!” He knew that he sounded as though he was almost crying, his voice was cracking and wet from unwept tears stuck in his throat.</p><p>“Hhnn … Hiroki–”</p><p>He wanted his brother to cum inside of him and he wanted Masato to cum in his mouth and on his face. So badly. So he tried, for the first time really since his hands had been bound, to meet his brother’s thrusts as best as he could. Masato was by now fucking his mouth again, little groans falling off his lips here and there. It all began to feel a bit too much soon enough, and finally, his brother loosened his grip around Hiroki’s waist and used one hand to jerk him off.</p><p>The fire that was spreading inside his body then was soon out of control. This simple act of <em>touching</em> felt so overwhelming that it hurt. He felt his orgasm rolling towards him like a powerful thunderstorm that swashed over him without him having any say in this whatsoever. It absolutely and positively paralysed him out of the blue; he’d never felt anything like it. He knew that the skin on his hips would soon bloom in beautiful reds and blues and Masato’s long, deep groans drowned out every other sound that could have reached his ears. He knew that his brother had cum inside of him, his hands and arms now limp and weak on his thighs, he knew that he had cum – all over his brother’s abdomen, stomach, chest and neck, actually – and he sure as hell was aware that Masato had cum down his throat. For a second, he even felt a bit disappointed that he hadn’t decided to cum on his face instead, but he was too much in awe at the fact that they’d all cum roughly at the same time.</p><p>His body still hurt all over, he knew that he would be dealing with mildly sore muscles tomorrow, but he was feeling so satisfied and contented when the fog in his head had finally cleared and Masato had pulled out his cock.</p><p>Everyone was still breathing fast and relieved and couldn’t believe their luck, when Masato finally untied him. His arms were a bit stiff, and his wrists hurt, but his brother was still inside of him and now that he could finally see his face again after Masato had been blocking it for the time being, a blissful smile crept onto his lips.</p><p>Taka’s face was flushed red, something he’d been responsible for, not the sweltering heat that had said goodnight a couple of minutes ago already. He was sporting one of his toothy smiles, his deep brown eyes beaming beautifully. He’d loved sucking Masato’s cock while Taka was fucking him and he’d loved taking orders from the taller man, but now that he was looking into his brother’s contented face, he knew that he was finally <em>home</em>.</p><p>“I love you, Hiroki,” Taka then breathed with the most beautiful crack in his voice he’d ever heard. He even caressed his face lovingly and stroked down his cheek with one of his thumbs and Hiroki could feel himself lean into his big brother’s touch with adoration. His heart was so full, his chest felt so tight. This was real, this was happening. He still had to remind himself.</p><p>“I love you, too.” And then he leaned down to kiss him tenderly.</p><p>After that, he’d opted for having a quick catlick first before he’d join them again in aftercare and cuddles, even though he’d been the one to be in sore need of those in the first place. But he’d had literally no experience with anyone cuming inside of him before and he was too awkward to just lie there and let things take their course. So he’d gone to the bathroom for a short minute and returned not soon after to the spot where Taka and Masato were still lying; naked, sweaty and beautiful.</p><p>“Come here,” Masato smiled when he approached and even propped himself up on his elbows to lead him to the comfortable space between him and Taka; <em>their boyfriend</em>. Those were his boyfriends. Hiroki’s heart fluttered excitedly when he’d reached the spot and lay down in between the other two; far cleaner than before and definitely more confident than he’d have been otherwise.</p><p>He absorbed this weird feeling of entitlement that made him believe that he was owed a tight hug and lovingly whispered words, because he knew that they would grant him this favour easily. Not one second had passed since he’d lain down, and he was already hugged from both sides. Feeling these shy fingers and determined muscles against his skin, he smiled and nestled into Masato’s comforting embrace from behind.</p><p>“You two were lovely,” he remarked breathless, his nose nestling against Hiroki’s neck, his arm thrown over his body to reach his brother’s back, painting invisible circles on his skin. Taka was lying on the ground right in front of him, stroking his cheek lovingly. That blissful smile on Taka’s face really did achieve to put him at ease.</p><p>“You did so good, Hiro-chan,” Masato once again breathed against his neck, and Hiroki had to close his eyes again, overwhelmed. Masato brushed through his hair and then faintly over his hip where his skin was about to bruise.</p><p>“I love you two,” Masato whispered, squeezing himself against Hiroki. He knew his brother was grinning widely and he knew that Masato meant every word he was pressing into his skin like loving kisses. He’d never felt anything like this before. And he just wanted to hold on to it. He just wanted to grab it and never let go.</p><p>The real world felt so removed from here, like a distant dream that slipped further away the more you tried to remember it. He could just drown it all out. As long as reality wasn’t creeping in and pulling at his hair, he would be good. But he knew that the new autumn semester would soon begin again. And he was already fearing it with all his might.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Another hot day and they’d decided to spend it together in the city. Strolling around, eating ice cream, go shopping. It was the first proper outing with every one of them involved since Hiroki had joined the couple. Masato was usually too busy to fool around a lot most days, which could be expected of a high-profile lawyer like he was. He was actually way less frequent around than Hiroki had anticipated at first. These days he was spending most mornings alone with his brother, some black coffee and the news on television, until Taka had to work from home for their family-owned magazine, anyway. It was a shamelessly cosy, blissful feeling deep in his bones. Save and secure. Familiar and yet not at all at the same time. Something he sensed that he should have known from back when they were still a family. But he didn’t. Instead, his brother was the sole reason why he was now feeling this way and he was still trying to wrap his head around it.</p><p>Because he was afraid of meeting anyone he knew or of people becoming suspicious of their curious resemblance, Hiroki had made sure to tell his boyfriends beforehand that he would not be overly affectionate in public. No holding hands, no kissing, no touching. He didn’t care about what they were doing. They were, still, an official couple after all. Even though it momentarily stung in his chest at the thought that he wasn’t an official part, and he would most likely never will be. Maybe he’d dare a gleeful smile in Masato’s direction, and maybe he’d grant him the privilege of brushing over his shoulder while they were walking. But nothing explicit, especially not towards Taka.</p><p>He was nervous and fidgety, but it was still their first outing together and he was so giddy inside.</p><p>Hiroki had to smile gratefully at them when Masato put his arm around Taka as they walked but he still did not forget about Hiroki and blew him a kiss. He was walking right next to him and sometimes they would bump into each other, as if accidentally, but Hiroki knew that he’d done so absolutely deliberately and with sudden unease he realised that he’d rather have his arm swung around his shoulders as well.</p><p>They looked like a proper couple, those two. Grown up men that were at each other’s eye level. The thought made him a tad bit insecure because he hadn’t been able to voice his well-kept sorrows yet that still tugged at his bones. He knew that those were, probably or most likely, totally irrational and that there was no need to worry, but they still sat like sharp, heavy rocks inside his gut, and he knew that they would eventually cause a horrendous stomachache if he’d keep ignoring them. So he made a mental note to address this matter later and hoped for the best. Until then, he tried his best to enjoy this day and not die of longing or envy in the progress.  </p><p>“I just need to make an appointment,” Taka pointed over his shoulder to an orthopaedist’s office because he’d been complaining of neck pain for the last couple of weeks. “It’ll only take a few minutes. You go and enjoy yourself elsewhere in the meantime.”</p><p>Taka wriggled himself out of Masato’s loose embrace and shot Hiroki a blinding but awkward smile, as if he’d much rather kiss him on the forehead instead. A bit stiff and uncomfortable, he let his gaze drift towards the ground.</p><p>“You want us to <em>enjoy</em> ourselves?” Masato had his suggestive voice down pat as he put his arm around Hiroki out of the blue after all. The youngest man held his breath in surprise and spontaneously froze into a stone statue under his firm touch and confident fingertips.</p><p>“Obviously not <em>too much</em>.” With these words on his tongue, Taka rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and turned around on his heels to enter the medical centre.</p><p>“You can’t do that,” Hiroki then tried to get his arm off his shoulders, but even his own body tried to work against him; he really didn’t want him to, truth be told. He didn’t want him to let go. It was hot alright, but his body heat on his skin felt so comforting and reassuring. He loved the fact that he treated him the same as Taka, his original boyfriend. He loved the way his underarm tattoos could shine in the bright afternoon sun because he was wearing a casual button-down shirt with his sleeves rolled up.</p><p>“Relax, babe. You’re allowed to be in a relationship with me. I’m allowed to hold you close. We’re good.” He had his nose pressed against Hiroki’s temple lovingly, and his lips were only a mere inch away from his skin. Hiroki dully noted how breathing had become harder. He wanted to stay here in his arms, desperately. And he wished he could do the same with Taka. “Are we good?”</p><p>“Yeah …” he breathed, as he still tried to convince himself. But when he closed his eyes and noticed Masato’s breath on his face, he couldn’t tell him otherwise because it would have been a blatant lie.</p><p>People passed them and he didn’t see anyone looking at them. They were just another random couple on the streets. Gays hadn’t been invented just yesterday. People were used to them, they didn’t look twice. They were laughing and walking with their own partners and talking and concentrating on the various shops and little stalls. No one was noticing them. No one at all.</p><p>“Then do you dare kissing me?”</p><p>“What–?”</p><p>“Give me a kiss, Hiro-chan.”</p><p>“I … don’t know–”</p><p>They were facing each other now and the tips of their noses were already so close. Hiroki could still feel his warm breath tickling his skin. Oh, he was so God damn <em>smooth</em>, he was so good at sweettalking and flirting. He’d never actually asked how they’d gotten together; he only knew how they’d met. But now that Masato was so close and smiling and almost pressing himself against him, he was sure that he had to have made a hell of an impact on Taka. They had to have fucked the same night.</p><p>“Just a quick one. I’ve been craving to touch you all day. I just wanna walk hand in hand with you both. But I’ll behave if you just give me a small kiss.”</p><p>His strong hands were on his shoulders and upper arms and then on his hips; feeling like they were leaving red hot marks, pulling him closer. Hiro gasped. Their lips were already so close so that it didn’t take him a lot of effort to close the space between them, anyway. And when they finally met, he felt himself smile blissfully into the kiss. Now Masato was pulling him even closer, with his arms thrown around him. Hiroki didn’t even want to open his eyes anymore; that weird fantasy-world had returned into his perception of reality. And everything was good, everything was fine. He was in a relationship with Masato and his own brother, and no one was batting and eye.</p><p>“Hiroki?”</p><p>When he’d opened his eyes and freed himself from Masato’s embrace on impulse, he was startled to see that Teruki was suddenly standing right next to them; looking at them with a mixture between awkwardness and confusion.</p><p>Hiroki felt his heart stop – and then immediately start to pick up speed. The impact hurt. His whole body felt like it was about to explode with every throb deep in his bones and in his throat. All the while he was trying to tell himself frantically that there was nothing weird about Teruki seeing him kiss a man, he knew that he was gay. He wasn’t kissing his brother. But all the sounds were drowned out, as if he was actually underwater. Overwhelmed, he touched his neck and tried to make the throbbing stop, but to no avail.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you two, it’s just … I thought … I’ve seen you before.”</p><p>And then, when his brother exited the building and joined them again, Hiroki only felt how his feet had started to move. He was running back in the direction they’d come from; his vision blurry and his ears still deaf. For a second he thought that he’d heard them calling out his name, for a moment he’d thought that Masato was running after him, but it seemed like he’d been faster.</p><p>He shouldn’t have faltered. He shouldn’t have given into Masato’s advances. He should have known better.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. Almost as if this had been meant to fail.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soo ... yeah. I am so bad at these things, but I've always planned to make Hiro go through some drama here in the first place. I'm sure he'll come around. Because I've planned some nice polyamory affectionate scenes, too. This chapter obviously lacked that. But I've decided to only make it a three-parter, so y'all have to deal with that.</p><p>Actually, I dunno what else to say hmm. Sorry for writing so much explicit stuff? Yeah ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>